Torture
by XD Mini Minna XD
Summary: The end of New Moon from Edward's POV
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

I stared at the phone in my hand. I couldn't believe it. _Bella. My Bella. Gone._ I leaned my head against my knees, and started sobbing, silent, tearless sobs. _Bella._ I kept seeing her in my head like I'd seen her once before, in a vision that Alice had shown me not long after I'd saved her from the van; her broken, lifeless form, her face ashen. I wept harder still; my body shook with the pain.

Then I knew what I was going to do. I was going to Italy. I stood up and stole out the window to the grimy attic I'd been in. I heard the phone in my hand ring. I didn't want to talk to anybody, so I dropped it into a trash bin as I ran.

I ran to the nearest airport. This was just a small airport, but they had enough planes to get me where I needed to go. _Bella._ I thought as I bought the ticket. _Bella._ I thought as I took my seat. _Bella._ I didn't care what happened to me now. All I could think about was my Bella.

As the plane started to descend towards the tarmac in Rome, I realized that Alice would've known that I was coming here. She was probably the one who had tried to call before I'd left my phone in Rio. I didn't care if she came, as long as she left me alone. Let me do what I had to. I ran the rest of the way to Volterra. _Bella. My Bella._ The words kept repeating themselves inside my head along with the images of her broken body. I tried to remember the smile on her living face; but the images kept repeating themselves stronger.

When I reached Volterra it was dark, not that it made any difference to me. I sped through the streets to the foot of the huge clock tower at the north of, what was obviously the town center. I ran down the narrow alley to where I knew the tunnel was waiting below. As I landed on the soggy, uneven tunnel floor I heard something move. I spun, instinctively, I didn't care if I was going to be killed; that was why I was here after all.

"Ah. Edward, a pleasant surprise," said the large shadow, Felix I realized.

"What do you want?" I said in a dead, cracked voice.

"We—" he started but I cut him off. I wanted to do this as quickly as possible; I wanted to be relieved from this misery.

"I know what you thought and I need to talk to Aro." my voice was still lifeless.

"This way then," he said as he started to walk down the tunnel. I heard the other figure walking quietly behind me. I didn't care to hear their thoughts; I was too busy with my own. _Bella. My Bella._ I had a hard time staying behind Felix. I wanted to run. I of course knew where Aro was, I knew it the second Felix considered taking me there, but I also knew that Felix could contain me almost as well as Emmett. Demetri, walking swiftly next to me, had started to think about the reason that I'd come here; none of his guesses were even close to the truth.

Discontinuing the 'vegetarian' diet that Carlisle and the rest of my family followed. Joining the Volturi. Carlisle needing advice. The list went on and on.

I thought of the real reason and shuddered. I knew that I could never join her in the place she was in now, but I hoped that there would be oblivion. I longed for the oblivion. Maybe there I would be free from all of this crushing torture. The image of her motionless body filled my head again; I started to mourn silently. They noticed that my breathing had sped, and they were now wondering about that too.

We reached the iron grate that covered the end of the tunnel. As we slipped through it I thought of Bella. _My Bella. My angel. My one and only love._

We had reached the room where Aro sat, talking with Marcus and Caius, or rather holding hands and letting Aro see directly into their minds. I heard all of their shock at my arrival and heard each of them come up with one of their own reasons that I was here, again their guesses were nowhere near the truth.

"Edward?" said Aro, responding to the dead expression on my face with horror. "What happened? Is your family in trouble?"

"No," I heard my voice as if it were some one else's. Aro walked up to me, concern in his face and thoughts. I felt my knees buckle as another wave of agony coursed through my body. I heard Aro's concern, as he placed a hand on the back of my neck. I didn't listen to what he heard. I didn't want to relive the last 24 hours, or rather the last eight months, of my existence.

Aro knew what I wanted now, I knew that. I also knew that he needed a little time to think about it, to discuss it with his brothers; but I was anxious to get it over with. I wanted to get away from the pain.

"Come, my brothers," Aro said to the other two. As they left the room I heard Demetri walk up to Aro with one thought in his mind; _what happened?_

Aro shook his head, as he said, "not here. I know that Edward is suffering." Demetri looked shocked as he nodded, leaving with them, and I was alone. I was alone in more than one way. I was alone in the obvious way, there wasn't a single person in the room; but I was alone in a way that hurt far, far worse. _Bella._ I thought; then I burst into more tearless sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I began to think of all the memories that we'd shared. The first time I'd set my eyes upon her beautiful face. The first run. The first date, if it could be called that. The first time I went to her house, to watch her sleep.

Then I began to think of all the reasons that had made me leave her. The moment that the tracker had caught her scent. The moment _I'd_ caught her scent. Seeing her unconscious on a gurney in the hospital in Phoenix. Jasper attacking her that night that we'd celebrated Bella's birth day. My wretched reaction to her blood.

I didn't know or care how long I'd been sitting here, when I heard some one come into the room.

"Edward?" he said in a, slightly, timid voice; though it was the first time I'd heard him any bit scared.

I straightened up. "What do you want, Alec?" I wondered idly if he was going to give me oblivion before they burned the pieces of me. I didn't care. Maybe it _was_ my fault that she'd jumped; I wanted to burn for that. I wanted to feel pain for hurting Bella in any possible way.

"I was just…. never mind," I knew that he'd wanted to know how I was coping; apparently he'd been one whom Aro had confided in the reason to my despair. But the instant that he'd seen my face he decided not to ask.

Aro came into the room then. I didn't care to listen to anyone's thoughts. I just focused on the words that were being spoken.

"Edward, I can't do this to your family; Carlisle especially." I stared at Aro. I saw my desolate expression change in his mind. I felt angry; no more than that. I was furious. _Bella._ I thought again, and my fury was contained, for that moment it was replaced by sorrow.

"Edward, please," Aro implored, "listen to me. I can't do this to a friend, and Carlisle is a very good friend; as are you."

"I. Don't. Care." I spat at him. "Please, Aro, I can't go on like this."

Aro still didn't get it; I needed to die. It was most likely my fault that Bella jumped off that stupid cliff. She must have been so depressed that it had made her suicidal. My eyes felt slightly clouded; as if I was about to shed the tears that had been building up in me for the past 24 hours. I barely heard him continue trying to persuade me to live.

"Look………maybe if you live you may be able to save Carlisle and Esme the heart ache of loosing you." as he said this another knife slipped into my chest as I thought of my parents. But he continued as if he hadn't just hurt me in another way; though this was a less sharp pain than the one I felt for Bella.

"Maybe if you were to join—" but I didn't let him finish these words, because as he spoke them I heard him think of others. _It would be wasteful to loose a talent as useful as his. Maybe I can convince him to stay with us. I don't see how he could be so in love though? And what would Carlisle say?_

As I heard this I let out a long, low hiss. "No!" I spoke in a tone that reminded me of what could possibly have belonged to the cruel leaders of ancient countries.

I ran out of the room; out into the empty hall. I streaked out the doors that lead to the street; lit only by the tiniest glimpse of sun. I started to determine how to get them to do it. _Hmm._ A thousand thoughts ran through my head. I focused on one in particular. I decided to go hunting.

I sped towards the town center as I thought through this plan. I was ashamed that I'd come up with such a plan. I'd promised myself that I would never taste the blood of another human again. I heard Rosalie's words in my head over and over again, along with the image they conjured up.

_She's dead, Edward._

As I heard Rosalie's voice in my head; I thought of Carlisle, and the diet of animal blood that he'd stuck to with such persistence. I'd reached the town square by now and as I'd contemplated my plan the sun had started to come up; hitting my feet. Although my feet were covered, and no light reached my skin, it gave me an idea. I sped towards the alley behind the clock tower. I'd decided to wait for the largest audience to my plan. I realized, suddenly, that it was the nineteenth, in other words saint Marcus day. I smiled at this; it would mean an even bigger audience than I'd expected. They would act quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I sat at the mouth of the alley, as I waited for the sun to rise. I began to think of the happy memories that I had of Bella. The expression on her face as I'd given Tyler the chance to ask her to that spring dance; I laughed quickly and silently as I thought of this. I remembered the first time I'd played her lullaby to her; she had cried. I thought of that day, so long ago, when she'd fainted during biology; I smiled at the irony of the situation.

Then I was consumed by another wave of grief. _Bella,_ I thought and started weeping again.

I began to hear the first stirrings of life in the houses around me. My head filled with all sorts of random things; all thoughts, all in Italian. I ignored these. I just sat there; as still as the rock I was.

The next time I looked up at the square, I saw it was filled with people. I looked up at the clock on the tower, surprised to see that it was already half past eleven.

The sun was bright in the sky, but I stayed in the shadows. I wanted to have as much time to remember Bella as possible; if I wasn't able to think of her in the oblivion that awaited me. I knew that there was no way, even if there were a heaven or a hell for vampires, that I would be able to go to where Bella was; I'd committed too many crimes, too many murders.

As the minutes ticked away on the clock, I took my position at the end of the alley, taking off my shirt as I went, so as to be able to get as much through to the crowd as possible. _They won't like this._ I thought sardonically.

Just then I heard the clock tower chime. I closed my eyes forcing the image of Bella, alive and happy, to the forefront of my mind; shoving at the visions that Rosalie'd stuck into my head, to the back.

_Bella. My beautiful miracle._ Her face was smiling her wonderful, little grin that lit up her whole face. I heard her voice in my head. _Edward. Edward, _she kept repeating her words over and over again; as if she knew the effect that my name in her voice had on me.

I heard, but didn't realize quickly, that those words actually were being spoken in my head. It took me a second to realize that it wasn't Bella. I should've known that Alice would've come here looking for me.

_Edward! _ She called, at the top of her mental voice _Edward, listen to me! She's alive! Bella's alive!_

I realized that she could be just thinking that; that she was lying through her thoughts. So I ignored her.

I kept my eyes closed and remembered the time I'd shown Bella what the sun did to me. I remembered the awe in here face. Though her mind was silent, her face told all. I heard the clock chime again.

Again I thought of Bella. As it chimed for the fourth time I heard a familiar sound, a heartbeat, the heartbeat I knew better than anything else. It was hurried and along with this beat I heard a sound, fast and squishy, as if some one was running in soggy sneakers. Then I heard the last thing, the only thing that could've frozen me in place. Her voice, calling, though it was breathless and hardly made a sound, I still heard it calling my name, desperately.

"Edward!" she yelled. The clock struck again as I took a step forward. She started calling my name again, but this time it was colored by panic "No! Edward, look at me!"

As I raised my foot to take another step; I felt something slam into me. Reflexively, I caught it in my hands. I felt the warmth, a surge of electricity run up my arms and hit my dormant heart. I couldn't believe it. Slowly I opened my eyes, and there she was; my angel.

"Amazing." I couldn't believe it. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward, you've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" Her voice was still slightly breathless from the run that had sent her crashing into me. I brushed my hand against her cheek, raising a slight flush to it. She started to struggle. All I wanted to do right now was to hug her tight to me; to hold her until the end of time.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing—they're very good," I said. I kissed her hair as I quoted from _Romeo and Juliet_. "_Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty._" I sucked in a deep breath, and added, "You smell just exactly the same as always, so maybe this _is _hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead," she said, "and neither are you! Please Edward," as she spoke my name I felt a jolt in the electricity that was pulsing through my arms. "We have to move. They can't be far away!"

I felt confused as she said the last bit, and she started pushing on me harder. "What was that?"

"We're not dead, not yet!" she half shrieked. "But we have to out of here before the Volturi—"

In that instant that she'd spoke their name; I remembered where I was. I realized that she was right about us not being dead, yet. I could hear her heart more clearly than before, spelling it out with each beat. I pulled her out of the light, spinning her behind me and against the alley wall.

"Greetings, gentlemen"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**If u guys liked it leave me a comment**

**i will post more if u guys give me at least 10 reviews.**

**and i have a lot more**

**there are about 17 chapters so far and if u hurry up and comment i will put more **

**i will post a chapter for every ten comments i get **

**so hit that little button there till ur fingers hurt**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i m glad you reviewed i was begining to think you forgot about this fic**

**enjoy and if you review i will give you a teaser from one of the next chapters**

**Part 4**

I heard someone step an inch closer, still shrouded in shadows.

My voice was cool as I said, "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it, very much however, if you sent my thanks to your masters."

Felix stepped out of the shadows. "Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?"

"I don't believe that will be necessary," I wouldn't take Bella to the place that he was thinking about; never in a million years. "I know your instructions, Felix, I haven't broken any rules."

I noticed Demetri then, "Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun." I heard him both verbally and mentally trying to calm me, to stop the fight that was coming. I'd never counted Demetri as a friend, but there he was truly worried for me. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you." I said. Then, turning to my angel, still trembling behind me, I said, "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival."

I saw her look at me with horror, but before she could say any thing, before she could collect her thoughts, Demetri spoke.

"No, bring the girl." He was interested in her; wondering how I could be able to stand any where near her, he was having a hard enough time standing on the other side of the alley. I heard him think to himself. _it won't be long._

I thought this through in the time it took for Bella's frantic heart to beat twice. Then, in a sharper tone, I said, "I don't think so." I leaned forward slightly, feeling my muscles tightening.

"No," Bella said in a whisper, she, obviously, didn't want to leave me, as did I; but I couldn't take her to _them._

"Shh." I didn't want my Bella to be scarred.

Felix was having a hard time stopping himself from attacking us, he was used to being obeyed immediately. "Felix," Demetri said in a voice dripping with authority, "not here." Then he spoke to me. "Aro would only like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly, but the girl goes free," I felt a shiver run down my spine as I heard the determination in his mind.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, we do have rules to obey."

"Then (I'm) afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri." My voice had turned to ice as I spoke.

"That's just fine," Felix said; I had a feeling that he would get along quite well with Emmett; they both had aggressive minds.

"Aro will be disappointed." Demetri sighed, he didn't want to be the one to tell Aro that we weren't coming. Aro could have a temper sometimes.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown."

Demetri and Felix slid to block the mouth of the entrance. I knew that our easy escape was blocked, _well,_ I thought, _if push comes to shove, we can jump onto a roof._

_Come on, no fighting._ I smiled as I looked towards the source of the thought. "Let's behave ourselves, there are ladies present." Alice danced to my side. _Now it's all evened up._

Felix and Demetri had noticed this too, and were shifting uneasily.

"We're not alone." She said nodding the tiniest bit towards the family, standing watching us, a few yards outside the mouth of the alley.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," Demetri was slightly frustrated that we were being watched.

"Let's," I said, "and we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

"At least let us discus this in a more privately." He was truly frustrated now.

The father of the family had mentioned our little argument to a police officer. Now there were about six policemen in red blazers standing, ready to break up a fight.

I ground my teeth together, "No."

I heard a light step coming from the back of the alley. As I heard the thoughts of the coming Volturi member, I realized that I would not be able to stop them now.

"Enough," the reedy voice of Jane, called out.

I relaxed my protective stance; I knew what Jane was capable of doing. I didn't want my Bella to have to cope with the torture of the experiences that I saw running through her head.

"Jane," I said curtly, I saw that we had no choice now; the vision in Alice's head was proof enough.

_Crap, if stupid Jane hadn't come, we'd be able to get away._ As she thought of this I saw the vision, from five minutes ago, us steeling away with Bella, as Felix and Demetri stood trying to sort out the matter of the police.

"Follow me," Jane's voice was monotonous, but her thoughts gave her away. She was excited at the chance to 'practice' her power on us.

Felix gestured for us to follow little Jane, with a smirk; he was also glad that he might have a chance to get into a fight that wouldn't get him into trouble with Aro; or even to enjoy watching Jane torture us.

Alice walked forward. I turned to the beautiful, delicate creature, the sole purpose for my existence, and wound my arm around her waist, holding her tight to my side as I followed Alice deeper into the alley.

"Well, Alice," I said to break the ice, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"It was my mistake, it was my job to set it right." She said this in a casual tone, but I, of course, could hear the guilt of her thoughts.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, in summary she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about extreme sports these days." Alice continued the conversation in her head, as I looked down at Bella, her face beet red.

_You did absolutely no good when you left. I talked about it with Charlie. She's been depressed. The first week we were gone she wouldn't eat or sleep; she still has trouble sleeping; Charlie still hears her screaming every night. And, she's being stalked by Victoria. That brings us around to the Werewolves. Edward, their back; Ephraim's descendants. They can phase and everything. They've been the ones protecting Bella from Victoria._

As she said the last sentence, I felt an urge to rip Victoria's head off. I also felt ashamed that I'd lost her trail in Texas. Obviously she had come back to seek vengeance on us for killing James last year. "Hm."

As we reached the end of the tunnel; I noticed that Jane had already gone down. Alice slid down the hole next; I heard the soft thump as she landed, like a page turning. Bella's face was terrified, as she looked toward the entrance to the tunnel.

"It's alright Bella," I said in a comforting voice "Alice will catch you."

She lowered her legs down; perching on the lip of the hole. "Alice?" she whispered, needing more reassurance that Alice was actually there.

"I'm right here, Bella." Alice called back.

I took hold of Bella's wrists; lowering her the rest of the way into the hole. "Ready?"

"Drop her," called the invisible Alice.

Bella scrunched up her face, as I let her drop. Two seconds later I heard a slight "oof" from Bella, as she landed.

I was eager to join her. I landed next to her and wrapped my arm around her. I didn't wanted anyone to be able to sneak up on her. There were always a couple Volturi guard wandering down here; none of them would be very friendly to Bella.

Bella wrapped her arms around me as she stumbled through the darkness. I kept my hand against her face, rememorizing it with my fingers. As I did this I occasionally bent down to kiss her hair; thinking of her wonderful scent.

Then I noticed something. The scent, that had driven me mad the first time I met her, had changed. No it hadn't changed; I'd changed. I wasn't attracted to it anymore. I still noticed it, of course; but I was not possessed by any draw, any of the longing that it once held. My mouth wasn't swimming with venom. My muscles weren't tensed to attack.

I was shocked. My love for Bella had made me almost as immune to human blood as Carlisle was. I kissed her forehead, thanking her.

Slowly we came into the light pouring from behind the giant gate covering the entrance. Suddenly I felt Bella start to tremble a little. I rubbed her face soothingly. Then I heard her teeth chatter slightly, she was cold. I let go of her holding on to her by her hand.

"N-n-no," she said as she wrapped her arms around me again. I started rubbing her arms; maybe the friction would help a little.

_Ugh. She's so slow._ Whined Felix in his head, as we walked at human pace. I didn't want to speed up in the slightest. I wanted to have every extra minute that I could with her. I didn't know what Aro was about to do to us here.

**/|| REVIEW FOR A TEASER||\**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys thanx for being soooo paitent with me**

**I wouldve updated sooner but i couln't get on the comp to post more **

**any way dont be mad at me read and review for me **

**oh and i m sorry to all those i promised teasers, i totally forgot about that so i will be posting it at the bottom of the chapter **

**thanx and plz review if you want me to update sooner**

**Part 5**

As we walked through the gate and the door behind it; I felt Bella relax a little as a wave of heat blew at us. I went ridged as I thought of the tiny Jane waiting for us.

She had a little more patience then Felix however. _Wonder what Aro will do to them, him in particular. I hope he lets me have a go at him. I wonder how he'll take the fire. What's so important about that girl, anyway? Maybe Aro will give me a chance to 'tango' with her, too._ I tore myself out of her mind; it was focused mainly on punishment for me; if I didn't want to scare Bella it was probably better if I wasn't attacking Jane.

We walked through the thick door and down to the elevators; where the malicious Jane was waiting for us, holding the elevator.

As we ascended in the elevator the Volturi became more confident; letting the hoods of their cloaks down. Bella was looking at them; she retreated into my side as she took in the red eyes. I rubbed her arm again, this time trying, not to warm but, to soothe.

We stepped out into the reception area of their 'office.' I saw the human woman sitting behind the desk. She was thinking quiet thoughts as we passed; speaking only to Jane.

"Good afternoon, Jane."

Jane had noticed the human and it was probably the worst thing that could happen to her. "Gianna," _I REALLY hope Aro lets me at this one. The way she talks is so ANNOYING. Too polite. Ungh_ She started having wordless fantasies about how the human would scream and writhe in agony.

Felix on the other hand had vulgar thoughts about this woman. He winked at her as we passed; making her giggle.

As we walked into the adjacent hall; I caught the thoughts of Alec. He was surprised at the arrival of Alice and Bella. "Jane," he said as he hugged her.

"Alec,"

"They send you out for one and you come back with two….and a half," he said a chuckle in his thoughts at the fact that Bella wouldn't be that way for long. "Nice work." Jane giggled a little at this.

"Welcome back, Edward," he said, turning to me, "you seem to be in a better mood."

"Marginally," I responded in a flat voice; I hated the fact that he was thinking about Bella, too.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he said, _This little human?_

I smiled a little at this; then froze as Felix's mind was suddenly focused on Bella.

_hmm. Maybe a few days. Too tiny. There mustn't be a lot there to make her so small. She's to pale too. Oh well._ "Dibs," he muttered to Demetri.

A snarl started to build in my chest as I fought the impulse to stay next to Bella, I wasn't winning. Alice called me from my thoughts, "patience," she said showing me a vision.

In the vision Demetri and Felix were on top of me; wrestling me to the ground. As I was incapacitated, Jane was thinking, again about Bella. Alice, in the vision, was next to Bella, but was screaming at the top of her lungs as Jane had used her 'gift' on her. Leaving Bella unprotected. _Are you going to leave her in that situation, Edward?_

I took a deep breath, as Alec said, "Aro will be pleased to see you again."

"Let's not keep him waiting," added Jane.

I nodded, pulling Bella tighter to my side, and followed them down another hall.

Once we reached the round room, the thoughts of the few people there reached me.

I listened intently to the thoughts of Aro, as we entered. _Well, well. What do we have here?_ "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he said aloud; as he glided forward, escorted by some of his guard.

He bent down to kiss her lightly. "Yes, master," she said with a smile, "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane, you are such a comfort to me," Aro was beaming at her. His eyes ran over the three of us. "And Alice and Bell, too!" as he said this he clapped his hands together. "This _is_ a happy surprise. Wonderful!"

The look of shock on Bella and Alice's faces would've made me laugh under other circumstances.

Aro turned, "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, master," Felix said with a nod, exiting the room.

"You see, Edward," said Aro, looking at me as if I was some kind of misbehaved five year old. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," as I said this, I looked down at Bella, hugging her closer to me.

"I love a happy ending," _even if it is an odd one at that,_ "they are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" Aro spoke to her, "your brother seems to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible," said Alice, with a smile, "as you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

_And so it appears,_ his thoughts suddenly filled with a longing, that I didn't quite understand at the moment. "You're too modest, I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" That cleared things up for me. He wanted Alice the way he wanted me; another member of guard like Alec, Jane, and Demetri. He wanted more powers at his disposal.

_EDWARD! How EXACTLY does he know so much about me? And for that mater how the heck does he know Bella so well?_ Alice's thoughts were a little panicked at the thought of Aro knowing a lot more then expected on a first meeting.

"I'm sorry," Aro said, catching the glance that Alice had shot me. "We haven't been properly introduced at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not."

Aro shook his head. I heard all the jealousy in his mind, as I said, "and also exceptionally more powerful." I looked at Alice, who was still trying to figure out what we meant by the other being more powerful, "Aro needs physical contact to hear people's thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know that I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

_Really? Is that how he knew so much about Bella too?_ To this, I just nodded my head slightly.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro was over come with jealousy again. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. As if he wanted the constant thoughts buzzing through his mind. As if he wanted the annoying thoughts, and insults that some people aim at each other; as if they were darts. "That would be so _convenient._"

We turned to the door; as Felix came in, with Aro's brothers, of sorts. "Marcus and Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

Aro, looking at us, said, "Let's have the story."

Caius glided over to his throne-like chair; thinking as he went. _Ugh. Why does Aro have to get so excited over a human and another one like us? It's sickening._

Marcus had a slightly different approach to us. As he walked up to Aro, he was wondering about the connection between me and Bella. _I just don't see how he can be that in love with a human, la tua cantante of all people. Wonder what his family says about this girl, they must like her enough; though I doubt that Rosalie is, so into her, she just loves mortality and all its weaknesses._ At this I had to hide a laugh. _It still doesn't make any sense. Aro what do you think?_ He touched Aro's hand, as he tacked the question onto the end.

"Thank you, Marcus, that was quite interesting." Aro looked like he was going to implode with curiosity. Shaking his head, Aro spoke, "amazing, absolutely amazing."

Alice was about to collapse in frustration; she was used to knowing everything. "Marcus sees relationships. He is surprised at the intensity of ours."

_GAHHHHH!_ Aro was completely overcome with jealousy, as he mumbled, "so convenient." Then he turned to me and Bella, "it takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

I saw Bella glance at him, then back towards Aro; as he said, "it's just so difficult to understand, even now," he was looking at me, looking at the way I held Bella, and the way she clung to me. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort," as I said this, I reveled in the fact that I could breathe next to her, that her scent wasn't a curse on us anymore. Aro was as astounded at this, as I was.

"But still—_la tua cantante!_ What a waste!"

"I look at it more as a price." I said with a humorless chuckle.

"A very high price," Aro was still in shock at the strength of our relationship, that he'd seen in Marcus's thoughts.

All I said was, "opportunity costs."

Aro chuckled, "if I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed that the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade anything for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it," I said finishing his sentence. My tone was a little sarcastic as I said this; I had a theory that the reason that they couldn't get 'such a gift' was the fact that they were blinded to the individualized human scent. I had only noticed it so strongly was a combination of resisting a human diet, making everyone smell slightly different, and the way her blood smelled sweeter to anyone, even Alice.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**here is your teaser**

**Enjoy**

**XxX**

"Don't think I haven't forgotten your attitude, Rosalie," I said to her, remembering every time she had acted with any harshness towards my Bella.

"Edward I don't want to do that any more," she said her voice as low as mine. "I want to get over this bridge. Maybe we can still be friends." Then she added, looking down at Bella, "that is, if I'm not too late to earn her friendship."

I let the subject drop as I looked towards my sleeping Bella; thinking about the horrors Rosalie was going to get from Alice in about a half hour.

We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

When we arrived at Bella's house, I heard the anguished thoughts of Charlie.

He had called every police station between here and L.A. _Oh, where could she be?_ he thought, desperately.

Emmett pulled, smoothly, up to the curb. I heard Charlie's mental voice change, _what was that?_

He came up to the window and peered out, as I pulled Bella out of the car. _WHAT THE HECK,_ Charlie was understandably irate, as he saw me carrying his only child up to the door.

"Bella!" he yelled from the doorway.

READ AND REVIEW IF U WANT MORE FAST


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everybody. **

**I am so sorry that i havent been able to update in soooooooooooo long, i know it is so annoying when an author does that but i had to take a little time from this story to focus on some other things. one of them would be getting into college. right now that is my biggest priority, that and keeping up with my grades. So I dont know how often i will be able to write more, for any of my stories, most likely sometime in January, but dont worry i havent forgotten about this story nor have i forgotten about the others that i need to update on here. **

**anyway hope you enjoy this, i think it is longer than my other chapters, and forgive me for the wait, i will try harder to update sooner than before.**

**I own nothing, i just like playing with Stephenie Meyer's toys :).**

"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle!" moaned Aro. "You remind me of him— only he was no so angry."

I could see, from his thoughts, that he really meant it, that we were equals in our quest to be a better person, a better vampire, if it were possible. "Carlisle out shines me in many other ways as well," I was always put to shame when it came to temper. _Well maybe not always._ I added in my head thinking of _Rosalie's_temper.

"I certainly never thought that I'd see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame." He was seriously impressed as he said the last bit.

"Hardly." I was growing impatient. I wanted Bella out of here as fast as possible; every moment there was the added risk that one of the Volturi would loose control and attack. They all were thirsty.

"I am gratified by his success," said Aro, in a thoughtful voice, completely ignoring my impatience. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly." He was thinking of all of the times he and Carlisle had gotten into an argument over their diets. I was surprised at the anger in Carlisle's face, as he spoke of killing the innocent humans. Aro continued, "I'm surprised how it…... _pleases_me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected him to waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow I am happy to be wrong."

I didn't respond, sensing that if I did it would only take that much longer to leave.

"But _your_restraint!" Aro said, "I didn't know such strength was possible." he was thinking of the first time I'd met Bella; the way I had almost destroyed any trace of humanity I had left in me. "To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again—if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed." I winced inwardly; as he thought of the time I was forced to taste her blood.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro continued with a chuckle, "It makes me thirsty."

My whole body went ridged; my teeth could have ground diamonds.

Aro saw my tense pose, and added quickly, "Don't be disturbed, I mean her no harm."

Then his thoughts took a new turn, "but I am _so_curious about one thing in particular." His eyes shifted onto Bella. "May I?" he asked, still talking to me.

My eyes narrowed as I said, in a flat voice, "ask _her._"

"Of course, how rude of me!" he exclaimed, "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to let me try—to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

There wasn't an option, no matter what Aro _said._Bella's terrified face turned up to me, a question in her eyes.

I nodded, though I never wanted Aro, or any of the other Volturi, to touch her. In a small corner at the back of my mind, I was wondering if Aro _would _be able to get through the shield that protected her thoughts from me.

Bella slowly lifted a trembling hand, offering it to Aro.

Aro smiled as he took hold of her hand, a glint of confidence in his eyes.

Aro's face fell, as he watched eighteen years worth of blank, emptiness. My smile had to have been smug at this fact. No one could read her mind. It was as if she had never had a thought in her head.

_What…?_He was stunned; out of mind and words.

"So very interesting," muttered Aro, as he strode back to his guard.

I composed my face as I felt both Alice's and Bella's eyes on my face; though I could only hear the one.

_What happened, Edward?_Alice hadn't known what Aro would see, or wouldn't.

"A first," Aro said out loud, his thoughts still spinning taking on every possible angle. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…" _No!_He couldn't be thinking of… "Jane, dear?"

"No!" I yelled, a growl building in my chest.

_No, Edward, Don't._Alice cautioned me trying to hold me back. I shook her off, the growl ripping itself from me.

"Yes, Master?" said the sadistic little demon.

I truly _hated_Aro now; hated him with every fiber of my being. How could he? He of all people knew how much I loved Bella; knew what I'd gone through to keep her as safe as possible.

Aro met my glare and froze, with a pang of guilt at the look on my face. He quickly shoved the guilt away, and continued as if nothing had happened. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_."

I let go of Bella, pulling her behind me, out of sight. There was absolutely _no_ way that _Jane_would look at Bella with the intention of hurting her; illusion or not.

It was the look on her face that set me off.

"Don't" Alice yelled, but it was too late, I'd thrown myself at the little devil.

That was when I felt it; fire burned through my limbs, as I was being speared by a thousand painfully cold knives; the cold not helping the fire.

I was on the floor, twitching and jerking uncontrollably. The only thing that kept me from screaming in pain was that Bella was there, and, whether she still loved me or not, I couldn't let her see how much pain I was in.

"Stop!" I heard her scream, as if from far away. I heard all the pain and panic in it, too. I didn't want her to be hurting in any way. I tried to control the jerking then, as if he wanted to help me, I heard Aro call to Jane. As soon as he did the pain went away.

I stood up quickly, horror struck at the fact that Jane was staring at _Bella_now.

I glanced at Bella, held securely down by Alice, then back at Jane. I sighed in relief. Bella was safe, the shield that protected her from me obviously worked on more than just thoughts.

Bella glanced up at Jane, and cringed into Alice, though not in a way that would make me fear she was being hurt.

I strode quickly over to her; pulling her into my arms.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro was ecstatic at this discovery.

_How in the…_Jane was hissing in frustration. She had never met anyone who hadn't been writhing in agony at her wicked stare.

"Don't be put out, dear one," said Aro, not succeeding in comforting her, because he was still giddy with excitement. "She confounds us all."

Jane barred her teeth at us; still trying to get her gift to do something to Bella.

_That is interesting_… Demetri was considering this strange shield that Bella had. _Hmm… I wonder why it isn't working._He was trying to track Bella, but was coming up with nothing. My thoughts were a little bit hopeful now. If Demetri couldn't track Bella, then, if we could, somehow, make it out of here alive, he wouldn't be able to find her. He just shrugged it off; thinking that the only problem was that we were in the same room and there was no reason to be tracking her.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me—just out of curiosity." He trailed off, shaking his head.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had knowingly put Bella in danger. Hadn't he heard anything about our relationship? Anything about how much I cared for her?

"So what so we so with you now?" Aro was wondering about this fact. Bella shouldn't know about us, and his mind was thinking through the possibilities.

I felt Bella begin to tremble; as if she knew exactly what Aro was thinking about.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro said, only I could hear the longing of his thoughts. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

I thought through each word before I spoke, listening carefully to Aro's response, "I'd…rather…not."

Aro thoughts became resigned as he turned to speak, "Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?"

"No, thank you," trilled Alice.

"And you, Bella?"

I hissed; out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's face pale.

Before I could say anything, Caius spoke, "What?"

"Caius, surely you see the potential," said Aro in a voice that was still a little dazed. "I haven't seen a prospective talent since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

I felt a growl building in my chest. But before I had a chance to get too worked up, Bella answered him.

"No, thank you," she breathed; I could tell she was scared.

Aro's thoughts became resentful, "that's unfortunate. Such a waste. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A hissed escaped my before I could think. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_room. So much for your laws." I could hear Aro's startled thoughts as he heard the edge in my tone.

"Of course not." He tried to console me; keep me in check. He didn't want to have to punish me. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

I was still tense because Caius had another thought that he wanted to remind him of.

"Aro, the law claims them."

I glowered at Caius, "how so?"

I could see the reasoning that Caius thought of; him and his so called justice. He pointed a clawed finger at Bella as he spoke, "she knows too much. You have exposed our secrets."

I thought this was beside the point, "There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well."

Caius sneered at us, "yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan with this one. If she betrays our secret, are you prepared to destroy her?" I glanced down at Bella, he noticed, and added in a somewhat satisfied tone, "I think not."

Bella started to speak, "I wouldn't—" but she was cut off as Caius shot her a dark glare.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us, therefore she is a vulnerability. Though it is true that only _her_life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

My lip curled back, exposing my teeth.

"That's what I thought," said Caius in a pleased tone of voice; he was waiting for 'justice' to be served. He glanced toward Felix, who leaned into a crouch, an expectant look on his face. I hugged Bella tighter to me.

"Unless…," said Aro in an agitated voice. He was a little embarrassed at the fact that his brother was openly trying to provoke me. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

I considered this for a fraction of a second, then answered. "And if I do?"

Aro was overjoyed that we could discuss this calmly. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." He smiled, then his expression wavered, "but I'm afraid you would have to mean it," as he spoke he raised his hand to me.

I looked down into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of my Bella. She stared back at me, her eyes filled with a fear and pain I could not understand.

"Mean it, please," she said in a voice that was barley above a whisper. I couldn't destroy her, I wouldn't. But I heard Alice think of something else.

She glided over to Aro, palm raised. He waved at his guard as they tried to follow him. He was eager to see what Alice had seen, know what Alice knew.

When their hands met he hunched forward as he always did in the coming onslaught of a person's memories.

I heard every thought that Aro was hearing from Alice, beginning with the most recent.

Alice had been thinking about the visions she had had a while back; visions about Bella's two futures.

Bella's face, one cold, and white, and another completely drained of life, popped again and again into Aro's head as he saw how Alice had thought repeatedly about Bella and the visions about her. Again and again the thoughts about her changing became wondering. Even though I told her not to search for Bella; she hadn't stopped thinking about her; that had made her more prone to get visions about her. In her memories it seemed that there was only one future for Bella, this life of darkness.

My teeth snapped together. I couldn't bear to think of my beautiful Bella being one of us, a creature of evil. She was an angel, how could she be subjected to this life.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Aro, he was ecstatic about what he'd seen. Still gripping Alice's hand he stared into her face, "that was _fascinating_!"

Alice smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen—especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" now he wanted Alice even more.

"But that will," she reminded him. For some reason Aro took her literally, as if he didn't know that anything could happen. He seemed completely convinced by the visions, thinking that if Alice had had this many visions about her becoming a vampire then it would come true.

"Yes, yes, it is quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

"Aro," Caius almost whined.

"Dear, Caius, do not fret. Think of all the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice would bring to our little household…. Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!" Aro couldn't keep the smile off his face for long.

"Then are free to go now?" I had to get Bella out of her _now._ Felix and Jane were becoming more thirsty with Bella in the room; it was only a matter of time before one of them pounced.

"Yes, yes," Aro was just as cheery as Alice after she had gotten permission to go shopping. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

Caius stepped forward, "and we will visit you as well," he said through narrowed eyes. "To be sure that you followed through on your side." He smirked, then added, "were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

I nodded, my jaw clenched.

Felix moaned; Bella's scent was driving him mad; it had been nearly two weeks since he had quenched his thirst.

"Ah, Felix, Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

I glanced back to the door I could already hear the thoughts of the poor victims in the hall. "Hmm, in that case perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents _do_ happen." I repressed a shudder as Aro said this, "Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," I hated waiting here, and apparently so did Bella; I felt her recoil against my side.

"And here," Aro motioned for Felix to come near him. He took the long, grey cloak Felix wore, and threw it to me, saying, "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

I pulled the cloak on, and Aro sighed. "It suits you," he said while wishing that the cloak made me a permanent addition.

I chuckled but stopped quickly as I heard the thoughts downstairs getting nearer. With another glance at the door, I said, "thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro was happy now that he knew that we would have to follow the rules. He didn't like Caius' views of justice.

The people were nearing, "let's go," I was in a hurry, I didn't want Bella to have to see the crowd almost outside the door.

Demetri gestured for us to follow him out. We walked down through the halls at a fast pace for Bella; I half carried her as she kept tripping.

"Not fast enough," Alice had had a vision of what I was trying to do and we weren't going to succeed in getting her out of here. But her vision did contain some relief, at least Bella wasn't going to get hurt.

I heard the people long before Bella did and I could tell that they were too close, and fast approaching. I could hear the first two people, obviously tourist, discussing the castle in loud voices.

We pressed against the wall as the crowd passed. I glanced down at Bella; her face was horrorstruck as she watched a little woman, with a rosary around her neck, and speaking Urdu, asking anyone if they knew what was going on. She had her hand clenched around her cross. She became more and more panicked as she realized that no one could understand her, although I could.

I saw the tears building in Bella's eyes; I put my hand on her face and drew it into my chest. Soon a small break in the people appeared and I dragged Bella through, trying desperately to get her out of here.

We reached the next hallway then. Standing in the middle of the room was Heidi.

_Why is Edward Cullen here? And why is he holding on to that human so tightly?_ Her thoughts were curious as she looked Bella over.

"Welcome home, Heidi," said Demetri as he caught up to us.

She half smiled, still wondering about Bella. "Demetri," her eyes flickered to the cloak I had on. _Why is he wearing Felix's cloak? Oh well. I guess I'll just have to ask Demetri what I missed._

"Nice fishing," said Demetri with a smile.

"Thanks, aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save a few for me."

Heidi walked thorough the door with a nod.

I pulled Bella faster to the next room, but we weren't quick enough.

I heard the screaming; I knew that it was loud enough for Bella to hear.

Demetri walked us down to the lobby. "Do not leave until dark," his voice had an undercurrent of menace as he said this.

I nodded, and Demetri strode quickly through the door, eager to get his share.

I could feel Bella trembling. "Are you all right?" I asked in a low voice that only her and Alice could hear.

"You'd better make her sit before she falls," said Alice, hastily showing me a vision of Bella collapsing in a minute. "She's going to pieces."

"Shh, Bella, shh," I murmured as I pulled her to the couch.

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her," said Alice with casual innocence.

"Maybe I should slap _you_." I muttered so low and fast that Bella had no chance of hearing.

"It's alright, you're safe, it's alright," I repeated as I pulled her on my lap. I put the thick, wool cloak between us, I could feel her shivering. I wondered idly why she was wet.

Bella buried her face in the cloak and continued to sob.

"All those people," she said through the tears.

"I know."

"It's so horrible."

"Yes, it is, I wish you hadn't had to seen that."

She took several deep breathes.

"Is there anything I can get you?" said the professional voice of Gianna. I didn't like the way she thought of Bella, so my reply came out icily.

"No."

Bella took a few more deep breathes and said, "Dose she know what's going on here?"

I thought about it for a second then answered, "Yes, she knows everything."

"Does she know that they're going to kill her someday?" she demanded in a voice still a little weak from the tears.

I wondered idly if I could still read her face like before, "She knows it's a possibility." I saw the shock on her face. "She's hoping that they'll decide to keep her."

The shock turned to horror as Bella understood the human's desires. "She wants to be one of them?"

I nodded; thinking about her reaction. This was almost exactly what she had wanted. _Ugh!_I still couldn't understand her.

I felt her shudder as she answered my unspoken questions. "How can she want that? How can she watch those people file through to that hideous room and want to be part of _that_?"

That made a little more sense. But was Bella was thinking that abstaining from human blood was as easy as turning from a desert to a salad? Didn't she realize that a newborn was the most likely to submit to the temptation?

I stared into her eyes and felt myself melt in a river of chocolate. I watched as her eyes filled with more tears.

"Oh, Edward," she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" I was starting to get worried about her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said into my neck, "is it really sick for me to be happy right now?"

I hugged her tighter to me, nuzzling my face in her hair. "I know exactly what you mean," I muttered, "but we have lots of reasons to be happy. For one, we're alive."

"Yes, that's a good one."

"And together," I breathed her perfume. That was all it was now, perfume and nothing more.

She nodded. I could tell from her expression that there was something else, but I didn't press her for details at the moment.

"And, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow."

"Hopefully," she added but I could still hear the sadness in her voice.

"The outlook is quite good," said Alice, I'd all but forgotten her, lost in Bella's eyes. "I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours." I could tell that she was satisfied about it.

That made me wonder…

My fingers unconsciously traced the shadows under her eyes. "You look so tired."

She stared at the circles under my eyes, "and you look so thirsty."

I shrugged, "it's nothing," and truly it was.

"Are you sure? I could sit with Alice." She said but made no move to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, "I've never been in better control of _that_side of my nature than right now." I sighed thinking about her perfume, reveling in the fact that I could smell her, be near her with out the accompanying burn.

I gazed at her face, re-memorizing it even though I had perfect memory. Under my breath I discussed our return trip with Alice.

Once we were out of here, Alice was going to steel another car, the yellow Porsche's owner had been contacted about where to find his car. And then, while she was waiting for us, she would call the airlines and get tickets. I rolled my eyes as she thought of the cloak Aro had given me. She wanted to go shopping. Of all the times to go, she chose after we'd gotten out of here alive, and with a half asleep Bella. As if Bella would really want to go anyway.

"What was all that talk about _singers_?" Alice asked suddenly.

"_La tua cantante._"

"Yes, that," at her words I saw Bella's eyes spark with curiosity.

I shrugged, "they have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me. They call her my _singer_—because her blood sings for me." It really made no sense to me why they made up these strange names for things, but they did and I couldn't change that.

Alice chuckled; _I was thinking it was something else. Like…like…I don't know.  
_  
I could tell that Bella was tired, but here wasn't the best place to go to sleep; not that I'd let anything happen to her anyway. I leaned down to kiss her check again, and I felt peaceful.

About an hour later Alec came in. "You are free to leave now, we ask that you don't linger in the city."


End file.
